thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Spencer
'Richard Bertrand Spencer '(born May 11, 1978) is an elite politician of the Barney Bunch as well as a major member of the Barney Bunch. He has a fetish in getting punched in the face, uses tiki torches from Walmart and Target as dildis, calls all homophobes and Censored Bunch members "cucks", and likes drawing swastikas and frogs on himself for pleasure. His main enemy is Jennifer Lawrence, who absolutely despises his views. On July 17, 2017, she invaded Drewland and killed five Barney Bunch members to get revenge on Spencer and his "abhorrent ideals". Soon after, she would be caught by Richard Spencer and Barney and spend the rest of her life in Drewland's most brutal prison. Spencer is also one of Drewland's most popular politicians, and is even running to become the Grand Duke of Drewland in 2020. Unfortunately, due to many anti-Barney Bunch people, Richard Spencer is not allowed to speak in many areas. There are even many people in Waternoose Incorporated and the Censored Bunch that want to assassinate him because they do not like his thoughts on certain issues in Drewland. Richard Spencer's sex slaves Like most leaders in Drewland, Richard Spencer obviously has sex slaves (that are obviously members of the Barney Bunch) Nathan Damigo A manlet that for some reason has a fetish in getting in trouble with the law. He loves seeing policemen at his house, as they give him a very swell and horny feeling. He also loves masturbating to Roman statues because he wants every feature of his to match with each of the statues. Whenever he sees enemies, he always punches and robs them. This makes him have very high value in Drewland. Michael Penisovich Another faggot who has an obsession with using tiki torches as dildis. Jason Kessler The gayest of his sex slaves. He loves screaming on the top of his lungs as it attracts other Barney Bunch members to have wild orgies with him, getting drunk, and having his dad scream at him. Enemies of Richard Spencer As one of the Barney Bunch's leading politicians, he has a lot of enemies, especially due to the fact that he has deep misogynist and anti-Semitic sentiment towards the world. *Vanessa Roos (Big liberal girly girl) *Patti Mayonnaise (Female that actually hates Doug) *Laura Loomer (Jewish female) *Justin Bieber (Girly girl) *Jared Taylor (the Waternoose Incorporated and Censored Bunch version of him and not anti-Semitic) *Triggered Tina (dumb SJW girl) *Dakota Fanning (Libtarded girly girl) *Elle Fanning (likely also a liberal feminist girly girl) *Mario (pimp that hates his ass) *Lindsay Lohan (called Spencer "a piece of s**t racist who deserves to die") *Jennifer Lawrence (cut both of his testicles off in 2014, did a mass shooting that killed five people in Drewland, also called him "a big ugly, smelly piece of s**t") *Lacy MacAuley (Censored Bunch member that didn't want to be polite to him and even wishes that he were dead). *Pepe the Frog (too degenerate for him) *Moon Man (too degenerate for him) *Anyone that is Jewish (he believes that Jewish people sent Censored Bunch members to kill Barney Bunch members in Drewland). *Everyone at the University of Florida *Everyone in the Schengen area *All minorities that aren't in the Barney Bunch *White women (ironically) Category:Barney's Freinds Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Barney Bunch Members Category:Nazis Category:Super Swell Pages Category:Extremely Swell Pages Category:Drewland Nationalists Category:Generation X Category:Politicans Category:1978 births Category:Anti-Semites Category:Misogynists Category:Blue Cut Category:Batshit Crazy Category:Racists Category:Swell Category:Idiots Category:Bigots Category:Allies Category:People that use tiki torches as dildis Category:FALR Fans Category:BNLP Haters Category:People who Bite when giving Blowjobs Category:Drewish neo-Nazis Category:Friends of Pepinot Category:Enemies of Nicolas and Pimprenelle